The present invention relates generally to levels used by carpenters, masons and the like and is more particularly concerned with a new and improved vial holder assembly for mounting the vials on the levels.
As described in the DeJong U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,015, vial retainer assemblies employed heretofore have utilized opposed pairs of notches within the level frame to position the level vial relative to the working surfaces coupled with retainer caps or covers that served to capture the vials and retain them in position on the frame of the level. The present invention utilizes a similar type of system but is designed to provide greater flexibility with respect to the type of vial employed without sacrificing accuracy of mounting or ease of assembly. The mounting assembly advantageously can be employed with curved vials to not only properly locate the vials but also prevent undesirable rotation thereof without the need for adjustment or the use of adhesives. In this connection, it is a feature of the present invention that the retaining cap or cover may employ uniform vial retaining recesses, even with vials of different dimensions, and may be used on one or both sides of the level frame with equal effectiveness.
It is another feature of the present invention that the vial assembly readily lends itself to automatic assembly with complete accuracy in a facile manner thus providing high quality at minimum cost.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the vial employed in the retaining system may be tapered from one end to the other while the retaining cover provides a universal configuration having multiple applications. The vial's tapered structure and the cover's uniform configuration can be produced in a highly economical and rapid manner. Included in this object is the provision for a level vial that is easily and accurately assembled in the level frame and retained therein through the cooperative interengagement amongst the cover, the level frame, and the level vial itself.
Other features and advantages will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
These and related features are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a level comprising a frame having parallel working surfaces and a web interconnecting those surfaces. The web is provided with an aperture having at least a pair of oppositely directed notches prearranged and configured relative to each other so that the ends of the vial accurately fit within the notches, properly positioning the vial within the plane of the web relative to the working surfaces. The vial is provided at one end with a vial retaining tongue that abuts one side of the web to laterally position and orient the vial within the plane of the web. The assembly includes a vial retainer cover that overlies the aperture and includes a vial engaging abutment that bears against the tongue of the vial to hold that member in retentive butting engagement against the side of the web and prevent lateral displacement or misorientation of the vial.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention further includes an elongated vial having a gradually tapered surface that not only permits rapid molding of the vial, but also facilitates the use of a curved vial configuration with the proper degree of curvature accurately molded therein.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawing of an illustrative application of the invention.